


Misunderstanding

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: Kara and Lena attend a gala together and things happen.Mostly Supercorp with some Sanvers.





	

There was a knock on the door, Kara looked towards her bed stand to look at the time it was exactly 7 p.m. Lena was a remarkably punctual person. Kara couldn't help but get a little exited at the fact that Lena was dating her. They had only been officially together for a month now. The only one that new was Alex. But they had been hanging out regularly for about three months. As she made her way to open the door for Lena, she decided to stay with the blue dress that she had on. It had been the fifth one she tried on.

When she did pull the door towards her she saw an ethereal, Lena. Kara's brain forgot how to breath. Lena walked into the loft with a wicked smile. She wore a long violet dress with the front cutting at her mid-thigh. Across the edge of the dress was a beautiful black lining. As she walked the dress trailed behind her giving Kara an exquisite feel. The radiant silk ran down hugging Lena's curves. The intricate lacing made her into a feminine illusionist making it impossible for any human or alien not to fall in love with her beauty.  And that was only a physical thing if they got to know Lena the way Kara knew her, there was no way for anyone to resist her.

"That is a better reaction than I was expecting."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare let alone drool. You just look bewitchingly stunning." Kara said trying to recover from the sight that was Lena.

Lena made her way into Kara's personal space. The smell of Lena short-circuited Kara's brain. She just stood there and once she felt Lena's lip on hers she completely melted into Lena.

"It's perfectly fine to stare, I did dress up for you. Regardless of what the people at the gala will think. Yours is the only opinion I care for." Lena replied as she pulled away from Kara's lips much to her dismay.

"You somehow always leave me a rambling mess or utterly speechless." Kara uttered with a warm smile. Lena returned the smile and for a second there Kara though she saw a sparkle in Lena's mesmerizing eyes.

"Darling, the feeling is mutual. The difference is you don't need a dress to get me to stare; just send one of your smiles my way and I'm done for." Kara looked at the floor to avoid Lena from seeing the blush rising in her cheeks. "But we should get going, I'm still not on Alex's good side and as good as my security is I don't think they stand a chance against an unhappy Alex Danvers." Lena ended that with a chaste kiss. Kara just giggled at her girlfriend’s concern regarding her sister.

“Alright, and don’t worry about Alex she just takes a little to warm up to.”

They made their way to the gala; it wasn’t the first one they had attended together but it was the first one as a couple. Kara was more than nervous, with Lena being a public figure she didn’t know if it was okay for her to be her usual affectionate person and somehow damage Lena’s image. She was also not comfortable with asking her, she didn’t want to pressure Lena.

Once they arrived Lena opened the door for Kara, taking her hand and leading them to the function. It was to raise money for one of Lena’s multiple charities helping people in need. Kara was always amazed at how easily people would compare Lena to Lex and no one noted the huge differences. The place was spectacular like usual, Lena had exquisite taste. As soon as they arrived Jess found Lena and dragged her of to deal with something. But not before Lena whispered in her ear, “I’ll be right back to you, just have to deal with a few last minute issues. Find Alex, before she thinks I’ve kidnapped you and sends a team to find you. Also, there is pot-stickers in the buffet area.” Kara enthusiastically nodded at her and went to lean into give her a kiss but ended kissing Lena’s check awkwardly realizing she was in public and wasn’t aware if Lena would be ok with it. Then Lena was off.     

“What was that?” Kara turned around and found Alex and Maggie hand in hand. Both looking radiant as ever. Maggie sporting her usual smirk.

“What do you mean? Lena, just went to deal with some last-minute issues that needed her attention.” Kara said confused.

“That I understand, what I meant was that awkward kiss.” Alex voiced along with a scrunched-up expression.

“Oh, that… I mean… I don’t know. You know like to be … affectionate or not. We really haven’t been dating long… and I don’t know if she is ok with being public… It’s all so confusing.” Kara managed to stammered. Alex went in to hug her and Maggie couldn’t help but to laugh. Which earned her a scary look from Kara, for someone who resembled a puppy often she really managed to send a look that made you shiver and Maggie had been up against countless threats.

 “What? Oh, you’re serious.” She had to laugh again. “Kara anyone with eyes can see that she is over the moon for you. How do I put this, you have her wrap around your pinky. She has pot-stickers at a GALA. I doubt any of these snobby people eat let alone take-out food.”

“I have to agree with by girlfriend, Kara. She’s a detective she knows about these things. Plus, I told you even before you ‘officially’ started dating that it seemed you two were in a relationship.

Kara felt her phone buzzed, she looked down at it and saw a text from Lena. **_Sorry, I might be a bit longer than expected. But I’ll be back to you as soon as I’m done._**

 

It had been over an hour, Kara had gone over to the food area more times than what Alex could count. Maggie and her had tried to reassure Kara that Lena had eyes for only her but, it was getting harder and harder. Lena had made her gran speech and looked at Kara for most of the times, that seemed to had eased her a bit. But then about 30 minutes later Kara saw Lena talking to a more than friendly blonde. Kara had managed to not do anything crazy like make her combust.

“Kara, will you stop with the glare, you could cause a fire.” Alex reprimanded.

“Looks like little Danvers is jealous.” Maggie quipped in.

That earned her a similar glare from Kara as the other blonde. She subconsciously set herself a bit behind her girlfriend. But was graced with Alex’s laugh. It made her breath hitched a little.

“I am not……” Kara replied as she looked over at Lena. Were the blonde was now going over Lena’s bare arm with her hand. “Hypothetically speaking… I mean in case I was but I’m totally not… Jealous, I mean. What would you suggest I do?”

Alex and Maggie simultaneously said, “Go over there and talk to her.”

Kara gave them an amused looked and just nodded. Breathing in the courage she needed. She then looked towards where Lena was previously standing and she saw the blonde hug her girlfriend and whisper something in her ear. That was more than Kara could handle. She turned around and headed towards the exit.

Lena finally made it to where she had wanted to be all night. But Kara was no longer with Alex and Maggie. She had seen them all together once she was giving her speech. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off her beautiful girlfriend. She had tried and get to spend more time with Kara but it seemed that as soon as she was making her way to Kara something came up. But it would be worth it, in a few minutes. 

“Where is Kara?” Lena questioned.

“Well let’s just say she hasn’t had the best time waiting around for you, Luthor.” Alex said dryly.

“What Alex, here is trying to say is Kara just left. So, if you want to fix these mess with little Danvers you better hurry up and catch her.” Maggie replied with a chuckle at the end.

Lena didn’t wait to reply. She just heard that Kara had left and was headed out as quickly as possible. On her way, out she stopped to talk to the guard.”

Kara was almost out the event’s doors when she was stopped. “Sorry, miss I’m afraid you have to come with me.” Said an overly build man in a black suit, typical formal guard. Kara couldn’t imagen why, but she followed. Not sensing any danger and knowing she could most likely fight him off. She was lead the elevator and then a vast empty floor operating as the center of operations to the gala function. She was then left alone in an empty office, the guard had simple said, “someone will be with you shortly.”

In walked Lena Luthor, looking as regal as ever with that charming smile. “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to stop you from leaving. Alex didn’t tell me how long ago you had decided to leave and I really didn’t want you to go.” Lena was rambling it was a change for a bit. “What she didn’t tell me is why you left, I know I haven’t been the best of girlfriends. I haven’t spent time with you tonight even though I was the one that dragged you here. But I really did have something important to do and the irony is that it IS for you.” Lena was cut off Kara’s lips. She hadn’t even noticed when she got that close to her, it seemed like she just blinked and then Kara was in front of her.

As Kara pulled away she noticed Lena was in a small daze. She couldn’t help herself, seeing Lena ramble and fidget in front of her simply made Kara lose control and act on impulse. She knew it was wrong to feel better at seeing the lengths her girlfriend had gone to prevent her from leaving but it made her feel wanted and not needed. It reassured her about Lena’s feeling a bit. After all she was lucky enough to be dating a caring, smart, kind, and so much more of a woman that is Lena.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you of… It’s just that you just looked amazing.” Kara whispered.

“Darling, if you cut me off like that every time; you are more than welcomed to do it whenever you like.” Lena replied cheekily.

At this Kara blushed and just hugged Lena. She could never get tired of the warmth that Lena’s body radiated when they embraced. They both melted into the hug, feeling each other relaxed. Lena was the one that broke the silence while pulling from Kara and looking straight into those royal-blue eyes.

“Kara, the reason I was gone for a really really long time. Was because I was setting everything to make a grand gesture to ask you to be my girlfriend…”

Kara again cut her off but not like before. She pulled away from Lena, “I thought we already were?”  

Lena caught on to her hand and hold it up to her own heart. “Sweetie I meant for it to be public. I’m a public figure for better or for worse. I absolutely adore being able to hold and kiss you when I’m around you and I want to be able to do that when we are in public. If you will allow for it. I’m not aware of how comfortable you are with being affectionate in public or whether you would like to be associated with my public image. What I’m trying to say is, would you like to be public with? If you don’t I totally understand.”

Kara had the widest smile she had felt. She couldn’t help it; her girlfriend was a sap and she was so in love with her. She knew it was too soon to let her know but she felt it. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel her body burning up. All she could do was kiss her and hope that conveyed what her voice was failing to do for her.    

 “Is that open to my own interpretation because if it is I really want to take that as a yes.” Lena voiced.

“You are such a dork, that is a nothing would make me happier.” Kara affirmed with a dreamy smile.

“We need to go back out before your sister finds me and does something or sends a search party for you.” Lena told Kara as she entwined their fingers and lead them out towards the event.

Back at the event Maggie and Alex were still at the same spot where they had been talking to Kara. Maggie kept on trying to calm Alex down. Alex had been wanting to go after Kara or Lena but Maggie had a feeling that when she did, Lena wasn’t going to stand much of a chance against Alex. Don’t get her wrong, Maggie was sure Lena could do whatever she set her mind to but Alex had special training not to mention that Alex had fought kryptonians and other alien species. Even she would think twice about pissing Alex off. Then they saw Lena and Kara walk back in hand in hand.

Kara saw some reporters and photographers around. She now felt more assure and didn’t let Lena’s hand go. And then she saw the blonde making her way towards them, her instinct took over and she pulled Lena in for a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart she saw the blonde was right next to them.

Lena was all smiles after her kiss with Kara. When she turned around she saw Blair. She looked at Kara and said, “Kara I’ll like you to meet Blair. She is an old friend from boarding school. She came and surprised me here, turns out her husband is one of the doctors making this charity function. And Blair this is my amazing girlfriend.”

Blair smile at Kara and pulled her in for a hug. “Nice to meet you, Kara. It’s nice to meet the woman that made these one believe in commitment.” At that Lena blushed. “Earlier when I found her she was telling me all about you and how you have believed in her without judgment…”

“Alright, I think that’s enough teasing for one event, Blair.” Lena said jokingly.

“Well, we will have to catch up some other time, just the three of us.” Blair stated.    

Kara was all smiles, “I suppose we do. Then you can tell me all about how Lena was before.”

“Of course, do I have some stories about her.” Blair boasted with a wink to Lena.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Lena. And a pleasure to meet you Kara. But I must be getting on, Jamie will be causing some trouble for the babysitter.” With that Blair left and Kara and Lena made their way to Alex and Maggie.

“So, I’m guessing you two straightened everything out.” Alex stated.

Kara was the one to replied, “Yes, totally cleared.” Her voiced a bit high. Kara hoped they didn’t bring up the incident. She was not ready to admit to Lena she was a tad bit jealous.

“Well glad that’s over with then. I don’t think anyone here could have stopped little Danvers from hurting that woman if she touched you again.” Maggie directed at Lena.   

“What do you mean?” Lena simply questioned. Alex and Maggie shared a confused look. While Kara tried to hide her face in her hands.

“The blonde that kept touching you, KARA her was oh so jealous. That’s why she left. I didn’t think a ball of sunshine like her could not be happy at points, but that was something to see. If only looks could kill.” Maggie joked.

Realization hit Lena, “Is that why you were leaving. You were jealous. That explains the kiss.” She couldn’t believe it.

“What can I say you are you.” Kara replied.

“Well by tomorrow morning, everyone will know I’m all yours.” Lena affirmed Kara, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“What do you mean?”

“Well that kiss from earlier will be front page in a couple of tabloid magazines and gossip sights.”

At this Kara moved to hide her face in the crook of Lena’s neck. “I would say sorry but I don’t regret kissing you.”

Alex and Maggie just laughed.


End file.
